


If You're Vulnerable

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell refused to smile again.





	If You're Vulnerable

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell refused to smile again near his daughter's grave.

THE END


End file.
